Nightmares
by themapples
Summary: [MF] They come for your physical being, and haunt you in your mind... Everyone has them.
1. Stay With Me

No, I don't have anything.

* * *

A tall man in indigo clothes appeared before two large guards. The guards looked at the pale man with doubtful faces. 

"Is there a girl in one of these cells?" He asked.

The two guards eyed each other suspiciously.

"Which one do you mean…?" One of them started.

Jin raised an eyebrow.

"Short… brown hair…" He began.

"Hey! No one else was supposed to know about that!" They reached for their weapons.

Suddenly, a flash of red appeared from the bushes and came down on the guard on the right, killing him instantly. Before the remaining guard could react, he was slashed right across the stomach. Blood spurted around the area, but the two men were all too used to it.

"Our goal was to remain unnoticed."

"We ain't gonna' get anywhere just talking." Mugen explained. He turned and kicked down the wooden door to the slave quarters without a second thought. Jin followed suit through the now huge hole in the wall.

Loud cracking sounds were heard behind one of the many cell doors in the slave house. The two ran to the last door at the end of the row. Crying and small screams were slightly perceived through the thick iron in the wake of the ear splitting whipping. Mugen tried kicking the door once again, but failed. He tackled the door in a futile attempt to knock it down. Fuu's cries of pain rang out in Jin and Mugen's ears. Like children standing outside a candy store, the two could see what they wanted, but were just out of reach. Mugen pounded on the metal, only wishing he could phase through and help Fuu.

"F#$&ing bastard!" He was frustrated.

_He almost looks pitiful, _Jin thought to himself.

"Step aside." He demanded. Jin positioned himself in front of the great door. In a quick movement of his sword, the metal lock fell to the floor in two pieces.

Mugen exploded through the doorway. Jin almost regretted following Mugen into the room, unknown to the scene about to come. A man with a large, shiny, black whip was standing in front of a cowering, bloody, huddle of mass in the corner. Mugen charged at the man, full of rage. Mugen drove his sword into the man's stomach, straight through to the back and connected with the wall. The man began to spit up the red liquid. He was about to speak, but a fist smashed his face into the surrounding concrete wall. Bone collided with bone and he died instantly. Jin couldn't have stopped any of what was happened.

The two diverted their attention, and walked over to the bloody mass at their side. Fuu's hands were tied to a rusty furnace. Mugen crouched down beside her, observing the person in front of him. Normally an active and bold girl, Fuu now looked weak and helpless. Cuts and bruises raped her face and body. Wet stains had shown on her cheeks where she was crying. Her legs had tried to shield herself from the brutal attack. They had gotten the full blown assault from the whip. Fuu's wrists were bleeding from the strain of trying to untie them. Dried blood was all over her ripped kimono, barely covering her tortured being. Her eyes were scrunched shut; maybe if she didn't see anything, it would go away...

Jin and Mugen stared her, wondering who could've thought of doing such a thing. Mugen bent down and cut off the binding on her wrists.

"I-I'm so sorry, Fuu..." Mugen began.

Fuu finally turned her head and looked at her two saviors, as if realizing just then that they arrived.

"Jin, M-Mugen?" She asked weakly in something barely above a whisper. As soon as she spoke, Fuu fainted from all the pain she had gone through. Mugen caught her before her fragile head could make contact with the floor. He picked her up as slowly as he could, trying not to further the damage done to Fuu.

* * *

Thankfully, it was dark out and most of the townspeople had gone to bed. Mugen and Jin walked at a quick pace through the small town. Eerie silence had come over the two men as they headed to a nearby inn. 

If not for the small lights that flickered behind its windows, they never would've guessed the inn was still in use. The men approached the door and knocked. An old man with a candle responded to the door. He was curious of the tall ronin and rough swordsman holding what seemed to look like a dead body. By the look of their clothes, he had decided that they had no money and were trying to scam people off with their enormous swords.

"I am sorry, but we don't have any vacant rooms to rent to you." He had a bored and annoyed look on his wrinkled old face.

Aggravated at the fact that this old a$$ would pass them up because of how they looked, Mugen roared in his face, "HEY YOU-" Jin shot his hand out in front of Mugen before he could continue, signaling him to cease. Just as the old man turned to retreat into his inn, a string of money had flown and landed around his candle. Seeing that he had caught his attention, Jin took the opportunity to ask for two rooms with food on call.

Mugen placed Fuu's frail body on the soft mattress in one of the rooms they rented. A look of pain crossed her face, but instantly disappeared the next second. Mugen moved over so that Jin could observe Fuu's wounds. The major injuries were bandaged, but many of her thin, precise cuts were still visible. Jin motioned Mugen to retrieve one of the female caretakers of the inn to bring new clothes for Fuu, and to help dress her. The woman who came was suprised to see two large men standing over a young, beaten girl. Although she was slightly appalled at the sight, the carewoman still, but reluctantly, helped them. After the woman left, Jin took a blanket and wrapped Fuu in it.

The two men had one last glace at Fuu before they left, as if to make sure she was still there. Even though they were extremely worn out and exhausted, they stayed up. They left the lights off for they had no need to see anything. Jin broke the silence.

"That woman, she was very agitated by us, she might tip us off to the innmaster. Once the shogunate come asking around, they'll know we're here." He deduced.

"Sh#&. I say we should've killed everyone from the start, make them know why we're followed by the shogun anyway." Mugen blurted blankly. Jin stared at his unthinkable run of brutality.

"Hmn." Jin replied, uncaring and wanting to return to his train of thought.

Once the two samurai were, at the least, a little at peace with the situation, they decided to quiet their troubled heads. They got comfortable on their beds and closed their eyes. Soon after, Jin was in his half sleeping, completely awake mode. However, Mugen was as restless as ever.

Thoughts raced through his head. Although it wasn't something he normally did, Mugen was thinking to himself. He remembered how Fuu had gotten into the whole mess. They had an argument earlier in the day. One thing led to another, and she had stormed off. Normally, Fuu would just take the quarrel and forget about it. But that morning, he had really over done it.

_Well maybe if you never got kidnapped, I wouldn't have to waste my time trying to find you!_

_Hey! I never_ asked _you help me ok! If you guys could give me time to think, I would absolutely take care of myself just fine!_

_Sh#&! As soon as me and fish face over there are gone for even a second, you get all girly and captured by some psycho!_

_I do not!_

_Look, it's not my fault you have a fetish for wrinkled, old, pervs' who like to kill people. And if you could take care of yourself, why bother having us around!?_

_If you want to leave, FINE WITH ME! I DON'T NEED YOU! OR ANYONE ELSE!_

_Yeah go find your fing samurai who smells of sh$&! I bet he's already dead! In fact I HOPE HE'S DEAD SO JUST KEEP WALKING!_

At that, Fuu had hesitated for a split second before continuing on her rage trip away from the two people behind her. The evening had already come to steal the sun away, but Fuu still wasn't at their resting area. It had taken Mugen the whole afternoon to conclude that he had really hurt her. Regret had been pulling on his mind while the he and Jin searched around for her. They had finally come across a bar with a few of the casual thieves talking about a girl with Fuu's description that had been captured by the shogun.

Sleep had never been fully granted to Mugen's pressured mind.

-------------------------

An earsplitting scream rang throughout the inn and its floors. It had been about an hour. Mugen and Jin were instantly up and ran for Fuu's room, prepared for whatever came their way. Mugen slided apart the screen that had seperated his and Jin's room from Fuu's. The two men instantly scanned the bedroom for any hidden dangers or threats. All the furniture and windows were still intact. In the middle of the room was a scared, sobbing fifteen year old girl sitting on her mattress. Fuu was holding her face, trying to control her overpowering tears.

"I bet the whole inn heard..." Jin exited the room in a hurry, heading for the main floor downstairs.

While Jin left, Mugen had rushed to Fuu's side.

"Where are they! What happened?!" He questioned roughly. Fuu was clutching herself, shaking uncontrollably. She was trying so hard...

"Fuu, Fuu!" Mugen gripped her shoulders to steady her trembling. "What, happened?" He asked, in a slow, but unnerving calm.

She tried to steady her breathing, but her efforts failed her when she spoke. "I-I'm, sorry Mugen," Her shaky voice came out in short spurts. "b-but there is no one here..." Tears ran rivers down her cheeks the entire time.

"What?" Mugen asked, softer than before.

Fuu fumbled to wipe her eyes. "I had a nightmare, t-that's all..." She was still staring at the floor. Mugen wasn't convinced. He reached and tilted her head up by pushing down on the top of her head. He looked her straight in the eye.

"Are you okay?" He asked in a low voice. Fuu lowered her head again. No. _Sh#._ He thought.

"Don't start crying again... what did they do to you Fuu?" His hard hands lightly held her face. She looked at him, her eyes soft and scared.

"It hurts, Mugen... all the time."

"Where, where does it hurt?" He asked, maybe one of her bandages came off. Stupid fish face can't even make a good bandage...

"No,... I'm- I'm just tired." She explained.

"Go back to sleep, Fuu..." Mugen grabbed her blanket and motioned her back down on the bed. He moved to get up and leave, but a small hand shot out and grabbed his wrist.

"Please stay here... " Mugen looked at her curiously. "I don't want them to get me..."

Mugen hesitantly laid down next to the girl. Fuu slowly, but finally, closed her eyes. _I guess I'll be staying right here..._ He always thought she looked peaceful when sleeping, but peace was the last thing that showed on her face. _I'm right here, what are you still so worried about..._

-------------------------

About half an hour had passed. Mugen's hand had suddenly become very moist. Somone's heart beat was increasing... He heard rustling beside him. Mugen sat up to see that Fuu hand reached out for his hand when he was resting. She was sweating, a LOT.

"Fuu, Fuu!" He whispered roughly, trying to wake her up.

Fuu instantly shot up once again, about to scream- Mugen immediately covered her mouth so that her scream couldn't go farther than his hand. He pulled her up against him and wrapped her in his arms, his hand still over her mouth.

"Shh!" Fuu was shaking. "Shh... they'll hear us"_ Where the hell is Jin_? Fuu whimpered, but then nodded her head. Mugen lowered his hand from her face. She buried her head into his chest.

"It was horrible..." He could barely hear her. "they cut and mangled a pregnant woman, right in front of me..." Mugen held her tightly, trying to keep her steady.

He could hear voices and footsteps outside in the hallway. One of the voices was Jin's. Fuu heard them too.

"They coming for me..." She said.

"Well, they're not gonna get anything if I'm here."

"Thank you." She said, as the footsteps became a little louder.


	2. First Impressions

So I finally decided to update seeing as I was itchin' to write some more fanfic. It will still be Fuugen but will have a JinOC. I will try to stay with the original pairing. Hopefully this will go just fine…

Disclaimer: (Nariko is mine) Y'all know the low-down. makoto wakizashi daisuke

* * *

"Dammit! You guys f-ing scared her off!" Mugen was lying on the bed with his head in his hand, propped up by his elbow. His eyes were angered but with a hint of deviousness. 

The men at the door were dumbfounded and frozen to where they stood. They came looking for a _certain_ something, but came up with some guy who had apparently lost his date for the night.

"Was there a girl in this room?" One of the two brown shirted, official looking men asked.

"Pteh, was."

"Oh… well, we had heard a scream earlier from this general area. Would you happen to know anything about that?" He questioned, taking one or two steps toward Mugen.

"I guess someone was having a _really_ good time then, eh?" The other man retreated back to his former distance.

"Well, if you see anything suspicious, don't hesitate to report it."

Jin maneuvered past the two men into the room.

"If there is nothing further to ask, I would like to get some sleep. Good night to you two sirs." Jin won the staring contest, and the two tan shirted men left. After closing the door behind them, the indigo clad man turned to his awkward "acquaintance" lying on the floor. Jin took a look around the room, realizing something was missing.

"Where's Fuu?"

Mugen got off the floor and walked over to a side of the room. He opened a closet door to a girl sitting on one of the piles of clothes from the inn. Fuu looked up at the rough face in front of her. He reached out his hand and helped her out of the enclosed space. She stumbled a bit but eventually found her footing.

"Are you alright?" Jin inquired.

"I would really like to lay down though." She felt her forehead and abruptly sat on the bed. Her head was a little light, but she probably just needs some sleep. Fuu slowly laid down on the bed, almost as if she moved to quickly her head would fall off.

"I'm going to find some medicine." It wasn't the best excuse, but Jin needed to look for some answers.

"I'm coming." Mugen stated. Jin stopped him.

"You need to stay back and take care of Fuu. Who knows what would happen."

Reluctantly, Mugen stepped back for Jin to walk out the door. He headed back over to Fuu and sat down beside her. _This is going to be so exciting._ Mugen had not noticed the shuffle beside him.

"You don't have to stay here, Mugen. I am just going to sleep." Fuu said. Mugen looked at her in disbelief. _The stupid b&#! is half dead and she wants to make sure I don't die from boredom. _Her light breathing had shown him that the tired night had taken her. _Might as well get comfortable._ Mugen was about to lie down when he heard some talking outside.

He silently glided over to the door. Opening it just a crack, he saw someone coming towards their room. Mugen swiftly opened the door and stared down at a man in sleeping attire. The man looked up and the tall vagrant in front of him. He shuddered at his size.

"What d'ya want?" Mugen asked abruptly, leaning on one side of the door. The other man tried to get a quick peek into the room but was disappointed when he realized his red clothed friend easily covered the whole doorway. He looked back at Mugen.

"Well?" He asked again irritably.

"Oh, umm..." The shorter man thought for a couple seconds before arriving at an answer. Mugen's once neutral face was quickly turning into an annoyed frown.

"I saw the two officials coming to your room. I am not sure, but from the looks of it, I would say you and your group are from out of town."

_Did he make me come out just to tell me that we look weird compared to the other freaks in this f-ing place? _Mugen raised his brow.

"Those two men work for the owner of this town. Nariko's father was the lord of this area until he died. Nariko had then taken over but decided to turn this place into a decent spot to live." The man explained.

"What the hell does he want with us?"

"She. Our leader is a _lady_."

Mugen was only a bit shocked, but really, has anything ever actually surprised him?

"Nariko," he continued," is a very simple lord. She tries to avoid fights and quarrels with the neighboring cities or lands. Because of the risk of hurting her beautiful settlement, she doesn't try to step too far. Seeing her men come seaching for people is an extremely strange sight after residing here for so long. Something really important must have happened for her to send out her workers like that. What did you do?"

It was already bad enough that he just found out that they were being looked for, _again,_ but now he has some intruding guy up in his face asking about their past. _Who the f#& would go right up to someone and ask if they murdered anybody?_

Before the vertically challenged older man could start an interrogation, Mugen closed the door to his face. He turned around and leaned back onto the door before sliding down to sit on the wood floor. His eyes wandered over to Fuu. Only an hour ago had she been screaming her lungs off, but now she must have settled down. _How could they be out for blood from a fifteen year old girl like that?_

* * *

There was a slight panic in the lower main floor of the inn, but it wasn't something to be worried about. Jin passed the owner of the inn and one of his workers. The two were in a unnerved conversation. Jin could only catch parts of their words. 

"...Nariko's men, here... ...how could... ...wonder what is... ...to think of the trouble..." The woman whispered.

"And I let them in! I knew they were trouble from the start!" The old man was saying to his accomplice.

-Achem- The two just turned their heads, finally realizing they had a third party beside them. The old innkeeper and his worker ceased their talk out of embarassment.

"Nariko is the lord of this area?" Jin queried.

"She is the great lady that keeps this town intact. Were her men looking for you?"

He took a second to ponder over the subject before he gradually shook his head. The woman appeared somewhat disappointed.

"Where can I find Nariko?"

"Lady Nariko doesn't normally see anyone. She always comes to them. However, there is a festival tomorrow night to celebrate the anniversary of the founding of this town. She would have to attend of course. Perhaps you could talk to her afterward." The woman concluded.

"Thank you." Jin made a quick bow and was headed for the door when he heard the woman say something behind him.

"She never likes surprise meetings!"

The woman's voice was cut short as the door to the inn closed behind him. The night sky was still lined with the silvery moon and bright stars. The darkness engulfed the streets, but were eaten whenever there was even a speck of light. Even though the ground had the light hue from the white orb in the sky, Jin's dark colored garments made him nearly invisible. He proceeded to the market area of the town. Only a short walk from the inn, Jin soon arrived at the trading grounds.

Compared to the peaceful housed areas of the town, the hustle and bustle of the market was startling. Every corner was filled with shops and stores set up for the general folk. From clothes to assorted gadgets, everyone's needs were met at the marketplace. Whether it was for an actual purpose or to simply be in the playful mood of the vicinity, most people were here. Although it must have been pretty late at night, numerous people were conversing or bargaining with the sellers. Jin's composition contrasted the excitement and rowdiness of the citizens.

The noise and commotion had not died down when Lady Nariko had entered the market. She may have controlled everything around them, but the people continued their play as though she were just another head in the noisy crowd. Perhaps she merely perferred it that way. Considering the casualness of her actions and how the citizens reacted in turn, she could be deemed as a neighborhood friend to all of them. No matter how kind she was acting, Nariko's "assistants didn't seem to be as sociable.

On her left was a man and two more men behind him brought up the rear. The two at the end gave the impression that they wanted to be anywhere but here. Although she was the lord of the town, the last two looked like they worked more for the first man than her. Being their superior, the three men had to stop whenever Nariko ceased her travel to start a small conversation with the shop owners and traders. The disappointment was clear on their faces.

"Lady Nariko, you could have your servants take care of buying the food and supplies. We- I mean you should not have to waste your time grocery shopping at these late hours of the evening. We do not know what lurks in the darkness of the trees." The first man explained.

"Hush your whining, Daisuke. I would like to see my active workers personally. If it tires you so much, you can go back to your warm bath and fall asleep." She said convincingly. It had been obvious that the men complained more than once.

"But Lady Nariko, we must protect you from the unseen dangers of the night." Daisuke elucidated.

"Protect? You already need protecting yourself with your two henchmen behind you." She motioned to the two in back of Daisuke. "Besides, I can take care of myself. I don't even know why you still follow me..." Daisuke was taken aback by that last statement.

"I can surely-!" He began.

"No more." She put her hand in front of his face. "Just be quiet until I am finished. I can see that you don't want me to have my fun..." Her voice had a hint of annoyance as well.

While watching the whole scene, Jin hadn't noticed how close the group was getting to him. As Nariko was standing in front of one of the clothing booths, she took a quick glance at indigo samurai. Taking note of the fact that he, too, was looking in her general direction, Nariko gave a small smile at him before diverting her attention back to the shopkeep. It finally dawned on him that he was staring, so Jin reverted back to the pharmacist about Fuu's medicine. He tried to get a side glance, but the dark locks on the left of her face hid her eyes. The rest of her ebony hair was kept in a low bun.

Jin was about to pay for the medication when someone bumped into him. The person continued running down the street to the hill when he dropped something a little while farther. The object was moving, but it was in a bag. Curious to the living organism, Jin walked over to the bag. He bent down and picked it up. Right before he could open it, he heard someone yell for him.

"Hey! Hey you! Get back here with those herbs!" The pharmacist was clearly distraught. However, he was looking at Jin, not some lowly thief from the street. Thinking that he could just say that he forgot he was still holding the medication, Jin sauntered back to the booth. His head was thinking about the strange object and the current situation.

"I'm sorry, I forgot that I still had to pay." He apologized.

"Well, at least you came back-" The old man started before being interuppted by Daisuke.

"What's going on here?" Daisuke and his two men were close behind. Nariko was supposedly tired of him, so she wasn't with the group but a little ways behind.

"Oh, someone just misplaced their things, that's all." The old medicine doctor explained.

"What? An attepted robbery? Is this the crook?" Daisuke sized up to Jin in a futile effort to overshadow him, but there wasn't very many people who were as tall as Jin. In the end, Jin was still looking down at him.

"Well what were ya' stealing eh? It's gotta' be somethin' worthwhile." He began. "Or maybe you were trying to direct our attention over here so that you could have one of your helpers assassinate Lady Nariko!" Daisuke accused. He was trying to make a scene, and succeeding with the small crowd that had formed. Although Daisuke was up in his face, Jin was mostly paying attention to the hushed voices in the bystanders.

"...is that?..."

"...thought he was dead..."

"...how could..."

As if suddenly just dawned on him, Daisuke called off the dogs and backed off of Jin.

"It- it can't be! Whoever you are, you are still a thief!" He yelled in his face. "And what t-the h-hell is that?!" Daisuke was shakily pointing at the moving bundle in Jin's hand. The latter had right then remembered he found the strange thing. The forward assistant of Nariko's snatched the bag out of his hands. Weirdly, the content of the bag was one of the last things anyone would ever think a robber would have. Inside was one of the rare breeds of dogs that the town was known for; worth thousands.

* * *

Well, tell me what you think. Sorry if I got off topic, but Nariko will play an important role in Fuu's sunflowery past. p.s. does anyone want to spit out tiny fuugen moments i might have time to put in? 


End file.
